1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to capacitive touch screens, and, more particularly, to a control device that is applied to a capacitive touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current systems require discrete rotary encoders and additional support circuitry attached to a printed circuit board, and are not able to be located over the active display area without obstructing the display from view. This not only occupies valuable display area, but also limits design freedom and the ability to dynamically assign and label the control function.
Other inventions targeted toward the automotive industry include projection type displays and camera-based pattern recognition to decode the controls which have been overlaid on the display surface. However, these known approaches have significantly higher costs than the present invention, and have yet to be automotive qualified.